


The Belonging You Seek

by Autumnspice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Reylo, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice
Summary: A series of one-shots exploring Rey and Ben in parallel universes





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawyer AU

Ben stifled another yawn and rubbed his eyes, then adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses as he prepared coffee in his tall stainless steel travel mug, a few splashes of vanilla creamer and extra sugar stirred in. He was due in court at 9am for a new trial, but part of him wanted to crawl back in bed instead. 

Rey wandered into the kitchen, her hair up in a single messy bun on top of her head, wearing a yellow floral cap-sleeved pj shorts set and lace-topped grey thigh high socks to keep her feet from freezing on the hardwood floor. Noticing her from the corner of his eye, Ben whispered in her ear "That's gonna get you fucked again, isn't it?" She filled the tea kettle with water and lit the gas burner, rolling her eyes while trying to hide a grin. He could still make her blush after all these years. 

Sniffling from her cold and struggling to breathe, she straightened his black tie and smoothed out his suit jacket. "Ready to turn into Kylo Ren, asshole defense attorney?" 

The corner of his mouth turned upward, watching her. "As long as you relax and take care of yourself." It was quite the inconvenient time for her to get sick within less than a week of coming home from the hospital with their second baby, who kept them both awake most nights. 

A little dark curly head popped up from the couch that faced away from the kitchen, with the large flat screen playing morning cartoons at a low volume. "What's an asshole, mommy?"

Rey's eyes widened and Ben laughed. "Nothing to be concerned with, sunshine," he told her. Thank God that Selena accepted that answer instead of her usual neverending queries for once.

He glanced at the clock on the microwave above the stove while the tea kettle whistled loudly, kissing Rey's forehead as he grabbed his coffee, keys and briefcase, rushing out the door. 

* * * 

Opening arguments had gone well enough in the murder case. Ben sensed that the majority of the jury was leaning toward his side, and he honestly felt that the brooding redhead at the table with him was actually innocent of the charges pressed against him, irritating though he was. He was definitely ready to go home when his phone buzzed with texts from his law clerk Rose, as he pulled a beanie from the pocket of his black wool peacoat and headed toward the local hole in the wall Thai restaurant a few blocks from the courthouse. 

While waiting for dinner to cook, Ben went across the street to the CityTarget. For Rey, he picked up a large box of pads, menstrual pain relievers, the biggest box of chocolate truffles he could find, and the latest novel by her favorite author. 

"Go home for the weekend" he texted back as he sat at the small table for two just inside the door to wait the last few minutes, sipping the water that the new waitress gave him.

A half hour later, he pulled into the garage of the large two story house on the western shores of Lake Washington in the Seattle city limits, surrounded by tall evergreens and walls of windows facing Mount Rainier. Carrying the bags of takeout and groceries in one hand and his briefcase in the other, their orange, black and white longhair cat BB8 meowed loudly as he wove in and out of Ben's ankles, threatening to trip him. 

Giving the beast a look, "Did your mother forget to feed you?"

A more demanding short meow was the response.

Rey stirred on the couch, baby Jasper tucked into the crook of her arm protectively. Selena was making a mess of shaving cream sand art inside a kiddie pool in the corner of the living room. Hearing the garage door shut, she jumped up and ran to him, clearly in need of a bath before touching anyone or anything though he could easily afford the dry cleaning bill, hugging his leg as he set everything on the island. "Daddy! Missed you." 

Lifting her in his arms and smiling back at Rey, Ben cracked open a beer from the fridge and wondered this had become his life. But he wouldn't trade it for all the stars in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College Professor and the Camgirl AU
> 
> Rated E

Ben adjusted the wire-rimmed glasses on his nose as he walked in the large auditorium for his morning English Lit class. Taking a big sip of coffee, he set the black leather messenger bag on the table at the front of the room and pulled out a paperback and a stack of tests for his students. 

Between that and the afternoon Human Sexuality class he had been asked to teach, for reasons that were still unknown to him three years later, at Takodana University in Seattle, there was a long waiting list to be any one of his students, usually young girls with a crush on the professor who oozed awkward geekiness.

The first part of the class consisted of the exams on the novel they had read the week before. In the quiet of the auditorium, the white noise of pens scribbling and pages rustling, he started reading their next assigned book, The Girl On The Train, while sipping his still-hot coffee. His phone lit up as it buzzed with a string of texts. 

"Morning Daddy" accompanied by a couple different angles of selfies in the bathroom, no makeup at the early hour and the sheer black chiffon babydoll she wore to bed the night before, and her wedding ring sparkling in the artificial light. Probably shot within several minutes of Ben leaving the apartment, since she was still asleep curled into a ball while he was getting ready for work.

"Are you being a good girl today?" 

"Mmhmm, when don't I?"

Ben smirked in response as he opened the link she sent him to Empress Kira's room, his coffee starting to cool off some in the tumbler. She had since changed into a white lacy cotton bra that barely concealed her pink nipples peeking out underneath a loose white t-shirt that was shortened to show off her flat belly, matching lacy boy shorts under a short red plaid flouncy skirt that didn't bother to cover more than the swell of her ass, and opaque white thigh high stockings. He could just see her dark red pouty lips, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, since Rey never showed her face onscreen, but Ben knew she was also wearing black glitter eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her arms out to her sides, she shimmied her shoulders to music he couldn't hear with the phone's media volume turned down low. His were the only texts that Rey ever answered when she was working, smiling as she read and replied to them, which alleviated any jealousy on his end.

Glancing up as a group of students started to place their finished exams on the table, he waited until they were all done to set the phone down, moving a stack of papers to hide most of the screen and prayed for his dick to slacken in his trousers under the desk. 

By lunchtime, Rey had stripped down to just her stockings and black heels, her long hair draped over one shoulder to hide a nipple. Ben has rarely, if ever, watched a full show of hers but today he chose to indulge her, over a cheeseburger, seasoned fries, and Coke from the dining hall no less. Rey licking her fingers to tease her clit with short black and dark red nails that catch on her hood ring, as the silly pink antenna peeks out of her slick folds, elicited a soft guttural noise from him that anyone else would guess was due to really good cafeteria food. 

Heaven help him to get through his afternoon class. Some higher power certainly had a sense of humor when Ben read his syllabus notes and saw that the day's lecture and discussion were on kinks and their normalcy. 

Rey heard the front door and ran out of the spare bedroom to greet her husband in a long, soft fleece robe, peppering his face with kisses as she was backed into the kitchen island. Their kittens Kylo and BB8 both mewled, Rey telling him that she had already fed them as Ben lifted her ass up onto the granite countertop, standing between her legs as he made fast work of undoing his pants while she loosened his tie. 

Fingers dug into Rey's hips and she rolled her head back to offer him her throat to suck kisses into the juncture of her shoulder. 

"Good thing it's the weekend, baby girl, because you're going to get fucked so hard you won't be able to walk till next week," Ben growled into her ear, plunging deep into her, causing her breath to hitch as she gripped his shoulders tight. If the neighbors heard, neither of them cared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day! 
> 
> Hot Topic Manager and the Mechanic AU

Rey had called in sick that morning to the shop that Ben's late father had owned, Falcon Auto Body. Han's best friend Chewie who now ran the shop told her to stay home and take care of herself, and not to worry about her workload. After dry-heaving into the toilet again with nothing left in her stomach, she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She changed out of her pajamas into a t-shirt and jeans, a messy bun piled on her head, her diamond ring sat on a long chain around her neck. Tying her shoelaces and then grabbing her keys, she headed out of the apartment in search of the nearest urgent care.

+++

Sitting in the driver seat of the parked car, Rey took a deep breath before she got out and headed inside the Southcenter Mall, straight for the escalator to the second floor. She could have easily called his cell phone but wanted to tell him in person, but not at 7 or later at night when he would just be getting home. 

She walked into Hot Topic, accosted by something that passed for music and incense that made her nose itch. 

"Can I help -- oh it's you." Hux, that dreadfully rude redhead who Ben always bitched about, pretended to be busy behind the counter while looking down his nose at her.

Putting on her best fake smile, "Hugs is it? Is Kylo here?" 

Hux grimaced, knowing better than to try to correct her, as he picked up the phone and punched buttons harder than necessary. "The Supreme Empress is here to see you."

Rey rolled her eyes and then perked up when she saw him come out of the back room. He was quite her opposite in all black, a head taller than her with black shaggy hair down to his chin, black eyeliner around dark brown eyes, long limbs and a broad chest and shoulders. "Hi sweetheart, what's up?" 

"Want to go to lunch? 'M starved." 

They crossed the catwalk balcony over to the Johnny Rockets, ordering and then sat down to wait for their food. Rey felt another wave of anxiety wash over her and squashed it down as she took a big sip of her Sprite. 

"Say it," he could sense her nerves as she swirled her fries in the plate of ketchup, barely glancing at him. 

"I'm pregnant." An apprehensive grin crossed her lips. She was thrilled at the idea, after she had time to let it sink in, but wasn't sure yet how he would react to the news. 

The usually stoic, brooding young man was all smiles, not caring who saw him outside of his Kylo Ren persona, as he got up from his seat, bending to kiss her. Sitting back down, "That's the best news I've had all day, princess!" He was nervous too, but they would figure it out together.

They finished their burgers and each refilled their sodas before she escorted him back to the store. Nothing could wipe the grin from Ben's face, his fingers laced in Rey's. Hux was still there, pissy as ever, even more so upon seeing Kylo in a pleasant mood. Gwen, the tall blonde, had just arrived and had been stocking a new display, joining him behind the counter. 

"What's wrong with you?" Hux was almost afraid to ask his boss about the sudden change in demeanor in the manager.

"Gonna be a daddy!" 

Rey didn't think the redhead's scowl could get any more severe than it already was. "Just what the world needs, the spawn of Satan. Ow!" Hux turned his glare to Gwen who had punched him hard in the arm. 

She took that as her cue to leave, standing on her toes to peck his lips, whispering in his ear, "See you at home," wanting to put in at least a half day of work at the repair shop. Ben headed to the back office, inserting his earbuds, hoping to ignore his staff for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawyer and Mechanic AU

She watched as one tiny screw slipped out of her fingers to roll back along the wall, well out of her reach.  
With a pile of screws and other small parts on the garage floor, Rey bent from her cross-legged sitting position  
to peer inside the infernal washing machine that she had pulled away from the wall and torn apart, a flashlight in her  
other hand. She was a mechanic, and this couldn't be that much different from a vehicle, right?

"Fuckfuckfuck! Don't have time for this!"

What she had thought would be a normal laundry day had turned into this disaster. The washer had  
first decided to vomit soap suds and water all over the floor, which she cleaned up, and then made  
a godawful noise, before refusing to continue to operate. Peeking inside the barrel out of morbid curiosity,  
Rey saw that it was still full of water that hadn't drained obviously, along with their only set of sheets.  
This definitely was not happening.

The garage door opened as Ben pulled in from work in his black Toyota Avalon hybrid sedan. At that  
point, Rey decided she was beyond frustrated and didn't have a clue what to do, honestly. Before he could  
kill the engine, she sat up and threw a screwdriver at the side of the washing machine, screaming like a  
feral animal with hot tears streaming down her cheeks. The screwdriver had ricocheted off the metal siding  
and rolled under a shelving unit.

Ben had a rough day and just wanted to sit back on the couch with a beer and watch a hockey game or some  
mindless show and relax. As lead partner and criminal defense attorney at First Order Law, he as Kylo Ren could  
easily handle murders and sex crimes, but he hated having to deal with spoiled bratty teenagers who  
believed they were entitled to anything they wanted. In addition to a migraine from two teenage female  
co-conspirators he had met with in the morning, he had gone cross-eyed from poring the latest legal journals  
to assist with his current case for the remainder of the day, which typically would have been delegated  
to his clerk Rose.

He watched her from the driver window and cautiously got out of the car, squatting next to her. "Rey?" in  
a soothing voice that she didn't yet acknowledge. "Sweetheart? What's going on?" His hand gently rested on  
her shoulder so as not startle her. 

"Broken...can't fix...it" in between tears and hiccups. Rey allowed him to lift her into a tight embrace as she  
buried her face in his chest, sniffling.

"Shh...it's ok. We can afford a new washing machine." His hand stroked her hair.

"And sheets. Those are ruined." 

"Ok, we can fix that too. Come on." Ben guided her to the passenger door, holding it open for her as she moved  
his briefcase to the backseat and sat down, closing the door for her. After grabbing her purse from inside the kitchen door,  
he sat behind the wheel again and pulled out of the garage. 

His first plan of attack was to take her to dinner. At her favorite steakhouse, and certainly not in any frame of  
mind to cook herself, Rey's spirits lifted. The strawberry margarita also helped. 

Afterward was a trip to Best Buy and then to Bed Bath and Beyond where Ben insisted they get at least two sets of  
king size sheets in case anything happened in the future, they pulled in the garage just as the sun was starting to  
set. 

Rey decided to draw a bubble bath in the garden tub in the master bathroom with the hottest water available, to try to  
relax. Hearing the tap turned off, Ben stripped out of his suit and boxers, then picked out a joint from a wooden  
box on the dresser and a lighter, heading into the bathroom where Rey was already laying with her eyes closed.

"Scoot over." 

She sat up as he climbed in the scalding water, hissing as it burned his skin. Ben settled in behind her, his legs  
stretched out around her hips, lighting the joint as Rey leaned her head back onto his shoulder before passing it to  
her, his left hand splayed possessively over her belly. 

Snuggled into crisp new sheets on the soft gel foam mattress up against her husband once they got BB8 out from under  
the bottom sheet when making the bed despite his meows of protest, Rey was out like a light as soon as her head laid  
on his shoulder. Tomorrow was going to be a sleep-in day for both of them and him working from home. 

"Lay down and sleep!" Ben reprimanded the orange and white cat who eventually settled between his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor AU
> 
> Rated E

Rey didn't even try to be subtle, texting on the edge of the table as Ben watched her, sipping his Jack and Coke. With a frustrated growl, he extended his hand, palm up. "Give it here."

She looked up, surprised, and passed him the phone, which he turned off and dropped into his jacket pocket.

"I wasn't doing anything."

He raised his brows at her doe-eyed innocent act. "Poe is more than capable of babysitting for the weekend. You only get one anniversary and I intend to enjoy it for what it's worth." Clearly he had more faith in his childhood best friend than she did.

\+ + +

After dinner, they strolled through the waterfront park, fingers laced together, watching the lights from the harbor after the sun had set over the horizon. At the nearby Pike Place Market, an outdoor florist was starting to close up for the night, when Ben pulled out his wallet to pay for a single red rose that he handed to Rey with a broad smile.

Their hotel, the Four Seasons, sat at the opposite end of the park. Rey gazed at the extravagant lobby in awe, ignoring the desk clerk who stared down the front of her short low-cut red dress as he handed Ben the keycards. "Mr. Ren, your room is on the seventh floor and the elevator is around the corner."

In the elevator, hungry lips crushed one another and Ben's large hands squeezed Rey's ass. Stumbling into their room, Rey wasted no time in sliding her dress to the floor, wearing only sheer black chiffon panties and black strappy heels as she leaned against the tall bed for support.

Ben growled low in his throat, biting his cheek as he watched her. He ripped off his suit, dress shirt, and tie, kicking off his dress shoes and socks. He kept his glasses on, knowing how she loved them.

"On the bed, baby girl," he ordered, his voice husky and brown eyes near black with lust. Rey lifted herself up onto the soft king size mattress, sinking into the down comforter as she wiggled into the center of the bed.

He crawled on top of her, in between her spread legs, teasing her hot skin with kisses and the tip of his tongue, looking in her eyes as he suckled her nipples into hard pebbles. She folded her knees to her chest, his fingers tracing over the tattoo on her hip that peeked out of her panties, before sliding them down her legs.

"Ben...please..." his lips found the juncture of her shoulder as he sucked bruises onto her throat. Rey purred in pleasure and and a hint of frustration. "Need you inside me now."

Her heels hooked into the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down before he kicked them off. Tormenting her wet pussy with his thick fingers, Ben flipped Rey onto her belly, lifting her ass to sit flush with his hips as his erection pulsed against her wetness. A large hand laid between her shoulder blades to gently press her chest into the mattress. Ben slammed into her, causing her to squeal in surprise, his fingers tangled in her hair that he pulled just hard enough for her to register the sensation.

The hand on her back slid around to grip Rey's throat. Tight enough to restrict airflow but not to cause pain or a blackout. Ben's thrusts became harder and deeper as he draped his muscular body over hers, growling low in her ear, "Is that what you needed, baby girl?"

Rey whimpered and mewled, clawing at the sheets, feeling like a virgin all over again for the first time in their five years of marriage, as his cock stretched her so wide. She saw stars as her orgasm washed over her, her body shaking under Ben's, leaving her breathless. He tilted her chin back to kiss her lips hungrily, spilling inside her.

"Good girl," he murmured, sliding out of her and tucking her into his broad chest, drawing lazy patterns on her lower back. "Love you, Mrs. Solo."

Rey smiled in her after-glow haze, fighting to keep her eyes open as she kissed him softly. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot and Bartender AU

Ben paid the entry fee and wandered through the dim lighting of the club as pop and techno music assaulted his ears. Along the side wall was a brighter lit bar lined with every alcohol under the sun. He spotted her working hard with another young girl and a guy who appeared to be his age or thereabouts. Ben was dressed in head to toe black: a suit jacket over a tshirt with dressy slacks and leather loafers. 

He bristled when he overheard an ugly, fat, bald, greasy prick in a too-tight business suit trying to get under her skin and scowled as he saw the asshole openly leering at her. 

"How much for a lap dance from a pretty little thing like you?"

Rey's eyes flashed with annoyance and anger as she grimaced at him through gritted teeth, mixing drinks for another order. "You've had a few too many, Mr. Plutt. Do I need to call the bouncers over?"

Offended at being called out, the older man countered back, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Really? Try me!" She challenged and then set about to ignore him.

Ben stood back, taking in the scene before he sidled up to the bar and sat on a tall stool. "Hey cutie!" he smirked and raised his voice over the pounding music. "Can I get a Caipirinha?" 

Rey grinned wide at him, judging him to be one of her better looking customers. His longer hair was cut rather short and almost looked straight, save for a few waves on top, and his ears peeked out, which was new as of late. Plus he had the makings of a five-o'-clock shadow starting to grow. "Maybe I can get your number too...or a date?" with a wink. 

"You can do better than her, kid. That one's a real first class bitch." Ben glanced over as the Plutt fellow offered his unsolicited advice regarding women, before rolling his eyes. 

It was a game the two of them played when Ben had a night off. He was an international pilot for a major airline that made frequent trips to Asia, so he was home on leave for two weeks every month, and Rey had somehow ended up working in a local strip club. She did love bartending and Sugar Daddy's near the SeaTac airport had been the first place that offered her an interview. Nor could she complain about $1000 a night take home pay in tips alone, on top of her hourly paycheck. She could easily hold her own with all the rowdy testosterone so he wasn't worried about her. Ben would show up on a random night and they would pretend to be perfect strangers meeting for the first time, instead of a couple married for three years already.

Rey placed the drink on a cardboard coaster and smiled at him. "I'm off in an hour and it's a two drink minimum." 

Ben sipped his drink as he watched her working again. Every so often, he would swivel in the stool to check out the dancers on stage mastering the silver pole that extended from the ceiling. Without asking, she fixed another drink for him.

At the end of the long hour, Ben looked Rey up and down as she weaved her way over to where he sat, with a serious, penetrating gaze. The black form-fitting spaghetti strap dress barely covered her ass and held up her fishnet stockings with garter straps a couple inches below the hem. How she could stand to wear those chunky heels for hours on end was beyond him. 

He smiled as he slid off the stool and held out his hand. "Dinner or should we go back to my place?"

Rey's eyes widened and crinkled. "I don't usually go out with strange men, but dinner sounds lovely...and fairly harmless." She squealed and giggled like a schoolgirl as he smacked her ass on the way out to the parking lot, in search of a 24 hour IHOP or Denny's nearby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor and Nurse AU

Rey was so bone-tired from her long shift at the hospital, wanting to go home and relax with a glass of wine and her feet up on the couch with a movie, but they needed groceries. She made a quick trip to Ralph's to pick up the essentials. Standing in the long line at the checkout, her gaze wandered to the tabloids as she leaned against the cart handle. Rey normally didn't pay any attention to them but a couple different ones happened to catch her eye.  


"Kylo Ren's New Love Interest?" featured a shot of him and a blonde getting cozy in a sidewalk cafe.  


"Starlet's Romantic Weekend With Kylo Ren" with a photo of them on the beach, him in a tshirt and shorts and her in a skimpy bikini.  


Tears threatened to blur her vision as the line slowly crawled forward, and she blinked them away, not caring who saw her. Her phone chimed in her purse. Pulling it out, Rey saw that there was a text from him.  


"Hi sweetheart. Plane just landed. See you at home soon? Love you!"  


She stared at it, debating what, if anything, to reply. She was just overreacting, right? Wasn't that part of the package that went along with being married to an A-list actor?  


Sitting in the driver seat of her car, keys in the ignition but not started yet, she finally decided to reply with a blunt "Can't wait to see you! Love you too", before tossing the phone onto the passenger seat and driving toward their secluded home in Brentwood.  


Unlocking the interior kitchen door from the garage, groceries in hand, their large chocolate ChowChow Chewie barked once to greet her, his tail sweeping back and forth along the floor. Ben jumped up off the couch to kiss her like she was his last and only drink of water. Grey sweatpants were slung low on his hips and a black Rolling Stones t-shirt clung to his tall, broad frame as he raced barefoot on the hardwood into the massive chef's kitchen.  


Rey stood passively in his embrace, forcing a smile at him as he finally broke away to help her put the cold items away first.  


She opened the cupboard for a wine glass and uncorked the first bottle she found. Rey still wasn't sure why she was acting the way she was, and he had never given her any reason to doubt him, but seeing those pictures had hurt some part of her. Why was now so different?  


Staring into her wine glass as she leaned into the clear blue glass island, Rey whispered, "Sorry I'm not what you signed up for, so who is she?"  


Ben stopped with one hand on the cupboard door, spice jars held in his other large hand and turned to face her backside. "What are you talking about?"  


Turning around to glare up at him with red, wet eyes, "Your little barely legal blonde girlfriend? Is she a better fuck too?"  


His brow furrowed in confusion. What the fuck? "Are you PMS'ing? I don't do shit like that! I thought we knew each other by now!" He was yelling at her and didn't remember the last time he did.  


Rey slapped his face so hard that her hand hurt and beat out her anger on his chest, hot tears streaming down her face. "There's at least three magazines this week at the store with you two on the cover, looking pretty happy together! Aren't you going to leave me too, like everyone else does?" He winced at the blows and angry words but simply stood there and took it. Whatever she was doling out, he probably deserved, but cheating wasn't his game, especially not with his Rey. He'd been a little handsy at photocalls on rare occasion, but it wasn't like he and his female co-stars were ever intimate at any point. So there was nothing whatsoever for Rey to be jealous of.  


With a soothing, soft tone, "Rey, baby girl, I've been in Italy filming a movie for months, remember? And I missed you the whole time. I don't have the time or interest in anyone else except you...and I never have. You're my sunshine girl, always have been and always will be." Ben cocked his head to try to catch her gaze, which she was avoiding.  


Ben knew he said enough at that point and refilled her glass without another word, before leaving to draw her a hot bubble bath with candles in the master bathroom.  


"There's a hot bath ready if you want to relax. And if it makes you feel better, I'll sleep on the couch." He stood in the open living room, watching her as she silently nodded and headed to the bedroom with her alcohol, hearing the lock click as the door closed.  


He had fallen asleep watching a campy SyFy channel movie, burrowed into the sheet underneath the down comforter, as the Twilight Zone theme music now played softly, introducing the overnight lineup. He didn't hear the bedroom door open, but Ben was suddenly aware of a small body with damp hair crawling on top of him under the covers to settle in on his chest.  


"Sorry about earlier." Rey wrapped herself around him and nuzzled her face into his throat, kissing a trail along his warm skin that smelled of pine, soap and Ben Solo. His fingers slid under her camisole and traced patterns along her spine. "Bed's too big and lonely without you."  


"Shh...it's over now. We're together and that's all that matters."  


If Rey woke up alone under the blankets on the leather couch the next morning to the smell of Ben's strawberry Belgian waffles with homemade whipped cream, that was perfectly fine with her, while dreaming of a wet black tongue washing her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor and High School Teacher AU

Ben had not yet decided which circle of hell he was currently visiting or what he had done to get there. Whatever it was was all Hux's fault. Gazing at the vast expanse of snow, ice and rocks around him at the top of the world, he couldn't help but stand in awe as he tightly gripped the ski poles in his thick gloves, cold wind biting at his face. One thing Ben did know for certain was that when he got home to the States, he would make sure that Armitage Hux's body was scattered in a thousand pieces where no one could ever find the remains.

Ben had a doctorate in Asian Studies and taught courses at Takodana University as Professor Kylo Ren, and, on occasion, was requested for lectures and radio and television segments. He was an expert in calligraphy and cultures, not channelling one's inner Indiana _fucking_ Jones. Clamping down his frustration to stay in the moment, he turned his attention to the excited Sherpa a few yards to his left.

 _"Migoi! Migoi!"_ pointing to something in the snow.

He trekked over to the older man with the group of scientists. Ben wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. An odd set of tracks straight across the snow with one foot in front of the other, and clearly defined barefoot humanoid prints nearly twice the size of a man's. Whatever it was didn't scream animal as a few of the Bhutanese and Tibetan villagers and a couple of the crew from England believed. And they were fresh, though nothing had come through recently that anyone had noticed.

He bit the fingers of one glove to pull it off and removed the other, before reaching in the outer pocket of his thick parka for a camera to document the evidence for his own purposes. Off to their right a few yards away, a female scientist from California was gathering water samples from a barely thawed lake to test for DNA.

 

\+ + +

 

_He glared at his phone and scrolled through the texts, ignoring the incoming call. Taking a drag from his cigarette, it was everything Ben could do not to strangle Hux through the phone, if that could even be possible. Despite being a favorite professor of most, Ben already had a long-standing reputation for having tantrums to rival a toddler and, thank the Maker, had never had to sit in on a meeting with the disciplinary board, but he wasn't going to press his luck with the annoying redheaded Dean of Arts and Sciences whom he had the misfortune of sharing a dorm room with during his freshman year. Not yet anyway._

_Without knocking, which upset and flustered Hux's secretary to no end, Ben stormed into the ornate office and took a seat, his temper flaring as he flexed and relaxed his fists on the arms of the padded chair. He pushed his wire-framed glasses up his nose when they got to the point of irritating him._

_"What do you want this time?"_

_"It's been brought to my attention that you are_ the _leading expert on East Asian cultures."_

_Seriously? "Mmhmm." Ben willed himself to suppress an eye roll and appear devoid of any reaction. 'Get on with it,' he said in his head._

_"_ _You've been requested to accompany a group of scientists to the Himalayas in search of" he read something meticulously from a letterhead in his hand, "the Abominable Snowman." Then looked up at Ben._

_The fuck? Was Hux high or something? He just stared, grinding his teeth and finally said, "No."_

_The redhead obviously expected that answer, since Hux sneered at him, "Too bad. It's already been confirmed. You leave June 11th and I'll forward the details to your secretary."_

_Ben sat unwavering, his eyes narrowing in contempt and plotting Hux's slow, painful death. "And you can stop by and tell my daughter why she won't get a birthday this year," as he got up and rushed out the door toward his own office. He needed another cigarette or an entire pack and didn't care if anyone caught him smoking in his office._

_"Give Selena my best!" Hux called after him._

 

_\+ + +_

 

_Rey had shot off a text to Han during the lunch hour at Resistance High School where she taught automotive technology to a bunch of hormonal teenage boys. She had asked if he and Leia minded watching the kids for the weekend, which she knew they loved but always felt better asking beforehand. That way, she could skip the stop to the repair shop to pick them up on the way home._

_Another text was sent to Ben asking how his day had gone and if he wanted to meet her for drinks at Maz's._

_He had been nursing a whiskey at a booth in the back when Rey walked in, a smile crossing his lips when he saw her and softly kissed her lips. Ben wiped a smudge of grease off her cheek with his thumb._

_"Rough day?" she pointed to his drink of choice, as she sat down._

_"Mm..oh just the usual with Hux." Rey groaned in sympathy. "Fucker signed me up to go hunt Yeti in the Himalayas," with a roll of his eyes, "plus I won't be home for Selena's birthday. She only turns 10 once. But we can figure that out when it gets closer."_

_A waiter came to take her order and quickly left. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself anyway."_

_"Hmm...yeah, we'll see."_

 

\+ + +

 

The trip had lasted longer than he thought, but it was an overall success. Truth be told, Ben actually had enjoyed himself, though he missed Rey and the kids tremendously over the last month and a half. Plus, he would be lying if he wasn't remotely curious to hear about the findings from the samples taken, for science and cultural purposes, and his own curiosity as a scholar. A scholar who believes they know everything about everything actually doesn't know that much when it comes down to it.

"99.99% Human DNA" the email read, causing the hair on his neck to stand straight and an involuntary shiver as he sat in his office on a hot day in mid-August with the box-fan in the corner of the room pointed to his desk as he prepared for a new semester to start in the upcoming week.

 

\+ + +

 

AN: Migoi is Tibetan for wild man


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawyer and Mechanic AU

Ben rolled over in his sleep on the big soft bed, seeking out her warmth. Rey was sprawled on her back like a starfish on her side of the bed, their tortoiseshell kitten BB curled up between her knees under the covers. He buried his face in her hair, his lips grazing behind her ear to feather kisses along her hot skin. Ben's fingers slid over her flat belly, sliding upward to her small breasts, torturously slow as Rey moaned softly and rolled toward him.

  
He was vaguely aware of her cotton panties against his hip as he rubbed his eyes, blinking them open in the dark, a sliver of moonlight peeking in the room through the curtains and a galaxy of glowing stars painted on the ceiling. The only time she wore them to bed was during her period. He knew it was messy but he couldn't be bothered to care. She was his, he was hers, and he needed to have her now.

  


Not quite fully awake, Ben leaned over her, sliding her panties down her hips and off her ankles as he tossed them on the floor. BB had glared at him and moved to another corner of the bed to sleep. Rey's legs spread again in her original sleeping pattern, she chewed her lip, moaning softly  as Ben positioned himself over her, sliding inside her wet folds with ease as he filled her. His thrusts were slow and deep as her legs wrapped around his waist, nails scratching his back. 

  


Whimpering as Rey lifted her hips off the bed, grinding into his cock, "Mm...right there, Ben...fuck..."

  


His elbow on her pillow, Ben pressed his fingers to her lips as he nipped at her ear, "Shh...kids are sleeping," kissing and licking a wet trail down her throat to the juncture of her shoulder.

 

\+ + +

 

_Rey slid in through the back window of the double-wide trailer in the moonlight, hoping to not be heard or noticed as she quietly replaced the screen and slid the window shut, collapsing onto the small bed in the corner._

  
_If Unkar found out that she was applying for jobs to escape this hellhole, she would be done for. He didn't care about her well-being at all, only the check he received from the state for "fostering" her._

  
_The older mechanic, Han Solo, and his co-worker, Chewie, whom she had met at Corellia Auto Repair had both seemed promising as a way out. Rey had fibbed about her age on her application and worried about where she would be able to live with hardly any money to her name. Exhaustion overtook her as she fell asleep in her clothes and the cell phone in her hand buzzed with an incoming call, waking her._

  
_"Can you start tomorrow at 10?" Han had asked her._

  
_Rey squealed in happiness, suddenly forgetting her surroundings in the moment, as she told him yes and, after another short nap, changed into clean clothes, sneaking out her window to walk the distance to town._

  
_If she had to sleep in the office and survive on vending machine snacks, she would do that, or a shelter if she had to. Either way, Han was most definitely her ticket out of her personal hell and she wasn't about to look back._

 

  
_\+ + +_

 

 

  
_Rey easily fell into a routine as a mechanic and loved nearly every minute of it. Laying under a car one particular morning, she heard a voice coming from the lobby that made her skin tingle...in a good way like she had never experienced before. Risking a peek at the stranger, she saw a tall man in a dark t-shirt and jeans, glaring at Han as he fidgeted with his hands. He was unconventionally handsome, but to her, he looked like a Greek god in the flesh, or a demon to tempt her._

  
_"I'm graduating from law school next month and then I take my bar exam. You're both welcome to come to the ceremony but tell mom I'm not interested in any parties or other nonsense."_

  
_"That's between you and her. I'm not getting involved."_

  
_Such an asshole! Rey couldn't believe how badly the younger man was treating them as the door slammed shut. She hadn't met Han's wife Leia but she had seen pictures in the office and felt a bittersweet ache in her heart at the way he sang her praises. What she wouldn't give to have parents like them and that boy couldn't appreciate what he had?_  


_From that point, Rey was the only one willing to interact with Ben and stand up to him. He seemed to appreciate that since Ben started to find excuses to visit Rey. She gave in on her 17th birthday when he asked her on a date, and came around to eventually liking him, moody though he was._

 

\+ + +

 

Rey felt her orgasm wash over her in a crashing wave,  her head rolled back as Ben kissed her hard to muffle her screams and whimpered obscenities, watching him through her lashes. Ben's fingers dug into her hips as he spilled into her, his silky short black hair disheveled as it hung around his face like a curtain, collapsing on top of her as he peppered softer needy kisses along her exposed shoulder and throat.

  
She indulged him for a few minutes until his breathing shallowed and he was asleep again. Wiggling out from under him, she reached down to retrieve her panties, sliding them back on and snuggled up to him as he draped an arm across her waist. Rey was almost asleep when she heard the door open.

"Mommy?" their youngest, Sacha who was barely four, came in and stared at Rey, then poked her until she responded. "Mommy! Monster under my bed." Rey groaned and reached for a robe on the floor as she followed the girl out of the room into the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawyer and Mechanic AU
> 
> Happy 4th of July!

Kylo knocked on the door. "Are you decent yet?"

Rey opened the door with a roll of her eyes. Just inside the room, his younger sister Jaina, about Rey's age, was tugging upward at the strapless bodice of her dress, while Rose and Tallie tightened the corset strings in the back, tying them into a very secure knot.

"Whenever you're ready, come on out to the dining room."

He went back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. For as long as he could remember, he was the only one whom Jaina had ever trusted to do her hair. She wouldn't even let Leia touch it, not that Leia was ever really home much to begin with, thanks to her career as a politician, currently campaigning to be the country's first female president. Kylo had even gone to school to be a hairdresser, and had a flourishing salon on Santa Monica's 3rd Street Promenade, surprised that he had as many repeat customers as he did, considering he had a tendency to speak his mind and made most of them cry. She was a tattoo artist working next door to his salon, which Leia didn't mind as long as she was completely covered at any events she was dragged to.

Matt wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands, then put his glasses back on, yawning as he sat down on one of the kitchen barstools. Kylo passed him a plate-full of pancakes along with a fork and hot cup of coffee. Butter and syrup were already on the counter. He wasn't used to a loud house full of guests either, especially this early in the morning. Both of them were still in t-shirts and pajama pants, though Matt had yet to tame his blonde bedhead.

Ben was mostly finished getting ready. He had already shaved and was waiting to put on the tux jacket and shoes waiting for him in the living room. Rey fussed over getting his bowtie straight while he stood patiently, her dark red lips pursed in concentration, and pecked a kiss on his lips.

Jaina sat on the other barstool in her asymmetrical ballgown as Kylo started to work. Her naturally brown hair that fell to the middle of her back was dyed in shades of fire: dark red, copper, and gold, as he curled and arranged it all in an updo. Jessika did her makeup in shades of teal and copper, with barely there shimmery lipstick. With all the boys dressed and ready, the girls in long black dresses and strappy heels, they piled into the back of the limo that waited for them outside the house.

"I hope dad doesn't think he's entitled to special privileges if he shows up," she mentioned to no one in particular. "And someone needs to keep mom under control."

Of all the things to be nervous about on her wedding day, it was her parents Leia and Han potentially acting as helicopter parents, for a couple who barely spent any time in their lives.

"Everything will be fine. Just breathe." Rey smiled as she tried to reassure her sister-in-law.

  
\+ + +  


Guests were already milling about and being seated in the open courtyard when the limousine arrived at the wrought iron gated entrance of the Los Angeles River Gardens. The music started on cue. Matt and Kylo sat in the front row next to their parents. Rey gave Jaina a quick hug and followed behind Rose in the procession as the matron of honor. Ben had stayed behind to escort his sister down the aisle. Halfway down the aisle and through the first verse of My Chemical Romance's "Summertime", Jaina stopped in her tracks and jerked hard on Ben's arm. He raised a brow in confusion at her, as she nearly dropped her rose bouquet at her feet.

"He's not here!" she hissed into his ear.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he be here?"

"Look again, sparky!"

Ben glanced at the altar and, sure enough, there was no groom waiting for her. Her expression shifted from panic to ire and back. Not to mention, half of the crowd she didn't even know.

His voice was low and soothing as she blinked back tears, her lip trembling. "Hear my heartbeat?" She nodded silently, sparing him a glance. "Focus on that, princess."

They walked the rest of the way down the aisle. Ben leaned down to kiss her cheek and exchanged a look that could kill with his brothers as he sat with them, next to Grandma Padme. Everyone else was bewildered as Jaina whispered to the minister, before turning to face the crowd.

"There's no wedding after all, but you can stick around for dinner and dancing."

She smiled big, the hurt of being abandoned still there but not on the front burner for the time being. Confused conversations overlapped one another. Leia did her best to hide the fact that she was not only fuming, but highly embarrassed, given both her high profile and the amount of money she had spent, or wasted rather, on the event of the year, as she called it.

Concerned by the sudden change in plans, Rey immediately rushed to Jaina's side and hugged her tight. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. Think someone was looking out for me to stop me from making a mistake, you know?"

She nodded in understanding. Rey knew exactly what that feeling was like at various times in her own life.

"Fuck him. You're too good for him anyway. We're going to make sure you have the best party no matter what." Matt fidgeted uncomfortably in his tuxedo.

"Thank you, Matt."

  
\+ + +  


Hot appetizers were served by the Spanish fountains under the trees. An open bar supplied all the beer, margaritas and soda a person could want. Dinner was a piping hot plate tacos cooked on site with either carne asada or vegetables, with refried beans and Spanish rice. It wasn't fancy or formal, but it was delicious and that was all Jaina cared about, even if Leia was footing the bill.

The cake was a towering stack of square tiers, alternating red velvet and strawberry with cheesecake mousse and covered in cream cheese frosting. Dancing and partying lasted as long as the garden staff allowed before they were kicked out, well after dark.

  
\+ + +  


Per usual, Kylo was one of the first people awake. He smelled his grandma's home cooking in the kitchen and strolled in barefoot, wearing plaid pajama pants, a dark hoodie over his bare chest with the hood up. and sunglasses, as he sat in a chair at the dining table. Orange juice and glasses were already on the table. Matt followed shortly after and he was also handed a similar plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and hash browns. After shovelling his food in his mouth to cure his hangover, he stood to get up as Jaina walked in, while Padme set another plate on the table.

"Why do those two have to fuck so loud all night?" she whined.  


Her head was also pounding from the alcohol and partying the night before. It didn't help that Ben's old bedroom shared a wall with hers. Padme shook her head with a smirk and sat down with her own breakfast. Matt opened a cabinet for a bottle of Aleve, handing a couple pills to her and swallowing one himself, before filling his plate with seconds.

"I've heard that's what married folks do," Padme answered her.

Jaina quickly ate her breakfast and stood between her brothers.

"Can one of you help get me out of this dress? I have to pee."

Matt's eyes widened and he worked on the tight knot that Rose and Tallie had tied so it wouldn't go anywhere. But the satin ribbon would not budge. With a roll of his eyes behind his shades and a sigh, Kylo scraped his chair back on the hardwood and grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer, proceeding to cut all the way down the corset tie to the skirt. She yelled her thanks as she held the bodice to her chest and ran down the hall.

"Did you have to --" Matt started to protest after the fact.

"Huh? Not like she's gonna wear it again anytime soon, right? And it's not ruined either," as he started shoveling down his second plate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO and Bartender AU

The sound of crying woke Ben from his sleep. He kept his eyes closed, not ready to get up yet. Rey was at work bartending and due home around the time he would typically get up and into the shower in the morning. Rolling onto his back, Ben laid there a few more minutes before forcing himself out of bed. The morning at the office was going to be here before he knew it. As CEO of First Order Industries that had already threatened to wipe Amazon out of business, he had to made some kind of appearance during the workday. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the floor and pulled them on before crossing the hall to the nursery. 

In the dim light, he leaned over the crib to pick up his younger 6 month old daughter Selene and hold her to his bare chest.

"Shh, it's ok, princess. Daddy's here."

Her crying lessened a bit as Ben gently bounced her around the room, humming a lullaby.

A loud fart ripped through the quiet of the room, causing her eyes to widen as he chuckled.

"That's alot of gas for a little girl. Feel better now?"

Her eyes drifted closed and Ben pressed a light kiss to her forehead, before tucking Selene into her crib and making his way back to bed. Rubbing his eyes, he didn't notice the other girl he almost ran over in the hall.

"Kira, why are you still up?"

Their four-year old had a case of chickenpox. She was miserable and between her parents and Grandma Padme who lived in the guest cottage and took care of the kids while Rey slept during the day, it was a losing battle trying to keep Kira from scratching at them.

"Am itchy, daddy," she whined loudly.

With a deep breath, "Ok, come on." Ben led her to the guest bathroom, the bright light temporarily blinding him as he picked up the calamine spray from the counter and covered Kira's half-naked body since she going through a stage where she refused to wear anything beyond panties.

"Squeeze your eyes shut," he told her as he sprayed lotion on her face. "Bedtime. Now."

With her arms stretched above her head for him to pick her up to carry her to her room, Kira asked him, not sleepy in the least, "Daddy, will you sing the space song?"

Maker, help him. All three of his girls had him wrapped around their fingers. Ben laid down on the hammock in her room, one foot on the floor to rock them as she laid on his chest.

_Shoot, shoot_

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2_

_1 second please_

_Uh oh_

_Uh oh_

_Aaah aaah_

_Aaah aaah_

_Outer_

_Space_

_Outer_

_Space_

_Uh oh_

_Uh oh_

_Please don't send me into outer space_

_Aaaah aaaah_

_Aaaah aaaah_

_Outer_

_Space_

_Outer_

_Space_

_Ohhh ohhh bbbbrr_

_Uh oh_

_Uh oh_

_Please don't send me into outer space_

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2_

_Oh no_

_Uh oh_

_Uh oh_

_Please don't send me off into outer space_

_Don't send me off into outer space_

_Please Mr Kennedy_

_Please Mr Kennedy_

_Please Mr Kennedy_

_Please Mr Kennedy_

Kira had finally fallen asleep on Ben's chest, softly snoring as he stroked her back and continued rocking them in the dark room. Sleep caught up with him shortly after.

\+ + +

When Rey arrived home from the bar just after sunrise, she immediately made the rounds to check on her girls. Smiling as she first peeked into Kira's room, she saw Ben asleep in the hammock before going to nurse Selene.

Hearing his wife moving around the house and his cell phone's alarm across the hall, Ben rolled out of the hammock, tucking Kira into her bed before making his way to the master bathroom for a shower.

The scalding hot spray of the shower helped to wake him up. Rey had stepped into the expansive open shower stall, admiring the muscles in Ben's back and ass as she started to strip naked to join him. He turned to grab a bottle of shampoo off the shelf, a curtain of short hair over his face dripping wet as he smirked at her, Rey's gaze snapping up from his half-hard cock to his chocolate eyes as though she was caught being a naughty girl.

Rey wasn't exactly into shower sex since it was somewhat dangerous with the slippery tiles. But she loved his hands and lips on her body and hers on his body.

Ben gave into his temptation, quickly calling his office manager Dopheld Mitaka to inform him that he was taking a personal day. They could easily operate without him for one day.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried Rey to their big bed. She had her hands tangled in his wet hair, pulling it as she kissed him hard. Ben fell on top of her between her legs as she ground into him, so needy. They scooted their bodies back toward the middle of the bed, Rey's piercings teasing his chest and cock as he entered her slowly at first, then harder as she squealed in pleasure. Ben groaned in her ear, gripping bruises into the skin of her hips as her black glitter nails scratched down his back.

Rey rolled their bodies over so that she could hold his wrists to the mattress above their heads, kissing him hard as she rolled her hips and rocked into his body, needing to be as close him as she could. With their crazy mismatched schedules, this was something they both needed and Rey planned to keep him in bed all damn day and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The above listed crazy "space song" is from Ben and Poe's pre-TFA country band phase with Justin Timberlake (aka 'Inside Llewyn Davis') and transcribing Adam's background vocals for the chapter has the song permanently stuck in my head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Executive and Librarian AU

Las Vegas in summertime is enough to make anyone cranky. It gets up to 115 during the daytime on a daily basis and never dips below 100 at night. But there's no humidity until the monsoons roll in around the middle of August to start of September. Until then, it's akin to being trapped in a hot oven with no escape. The literal definition of "Hell on Earth" if you ask either Ben or Rey.

The air conditioner blasts in his sports car, with the radio blaring and Ben dodging anyone else stupid enough to be on the road out in the suburbs of Sin City after midnight, nearly all of whom clearly got their driver's licenses from their kids' cereal boxes. Anyone else who might be dumb enough to ask him to do this for them, he would glare and tell them to fuck themselves. He's learned early on that saying no to Rey typically results in both of them being upset. Plus, with her being four months pregnant, he's discovered that it's safer to drop what he's doing to cater to her when she asks. He loves her to death, but a man has limits.

Driving down the main stretch of road, Ben debates between Sith's (it does say Smith's during the daytime when no one notices the burnt out light) or the SuperWalmart across the street. He doesn't particularly want to set foot in either of them after being poked and prodded awake at some ungodly hour. The clock on the dash says 2:45am. With the very specific list Rey had given him, he decides to brave Walmart, knowing it means being stuck in a line to Timbuktu at the lone open self-check register.

As he parks fairly close to the door, he wipes the sleep from his eyes and strolls inside. He can't be bothered to care what direction his bedhead might be pointed or if his t-shirt is even right side out.

The frosted circus cookies are easy to find. The bubble gum ice cream and frozen seasoned curly fries take a bit longer to locate in his state of half-sleep and ire. She better not be one of those crazy pregnant women he's heard about to combine two or more of them, but he's not willing to put it past her if she does, trying to not gag at the thought.

True to form, the line for the lone check out winds around the front of the store. Ben leans against a rack of skimpy bikinis in various summer prints on the corner as his eyes drift shut, basket in one hand and leaning his head into the other.

For his trouble, on the way out of the store, he stops at the liquor department for a bottle of whiskey for later, and the McDonald's at the door to grab a couple hot cheeseburgers to snack on in the car on the way home.

As he unlocks the front door of the single story Spanish-styled adobe in a new housing development toward the eastern mountains, Ben is accosted by the insistent meowing of their orange and white cat BB. He bends down to shake the bowl of dry food until the bottom is covered once again, as he receives rubs on his arm and loud purring. More meowing earns the silly cat a glare. Ben puts the ice cream and French fries in the freezer and leaves the cookies on the counter, passing through the family room to the large master bedroom at the back end of the house.

Barely able to keep his eyes open, he starts to strip out of his clothes. His shirt is tossed on the floor and hands are on his jeans to unfasten them as Rey looks up from her magazine, confused.

"Where have you been all this time? I said I was horny and then you took off."

He stares at her, his eyes narrowing and jaw twitching as he kicks his jeans and boxers away, lifting the covers to their soft king size bed. The hum of the fan pointed straight at the bed so both of them can sleep fills the silence, since the central air doesn't work for shit, even with everything else in the house being brand new.

His lip starts to curl, sucking in a deep breath and he counts to ten in his head as his therapist suggested several months ago. Slowly, he counters, "No, princess. You said you were hungry." He certainly is not going deaf or senile, he knows that for sure. "Ice cream or cookies?" He usually doesn't let her eat in bed, but this first pregnancy has been a test for both of them.

"Ice cream and fries," Rey smiles at him, sweetly.

"Fuck!" under his breath, as he slides his boxers back on, not wanting to lose any important body parts to a cooking accident. This was already a long night and he was going to need a shit-ton of coffee at work tomorrow to stay awake, much less not snap anyone. And he would have no problem wiping the smirk off anyone else's face either.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cop and Camgirl AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a productive little girl today and attempted to get caught up on my sewing orders and then the fairies promptly stole all the money I made. Grr... So it better turn up tomorrow since I tore the house apart looking. And creativity didn't get the memo that you need to finish your shit before starting something new if you want to make a living from your hobbies. LOL Yesterday I worked on writing instead of sewing so my creativity is very ADD. Finally passed level 140 of Star Wars Droids match 3 game after 2 solid weeks because you have to have pure luck and 2 thermal detonators together to wipe out the screen before you can move on. 
> 
> And Ben in this chapter is borrowed from Adam's latest movie "The Dead Don't Die". and yes the triplets wanted to play again this time.

If anyone were to ask, and they often do, Rey really only has two hard limits. First, he's not allowed to fuck her pussy. Second, no cuffs are permitted.

Kylo saunters back into his room from the kitchen of their three bedroom home, bringing in cold bottled water for both of them in one of his large hands and a plate stacked high with peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches, crusts cut off of course, in the other, that he sets on the desk next to the computer monitor.

Rey sits on the edge of the king size bed, the red silk taffeta duvet folded over to the far corner and black bamboo sheets under her, as she smiles and bites her lip, phone in hand to text her husband Ben. He's just reported for duty at the station and, unless something else comes up, will likely spend the majority of his shift sitting in his patrol car near an obscure speed trap just outside of town, while she keeps him company.

She tosses the phone aside where it lands on top of the comforter and looks up as the mattress dips. Kylo chuckles when Rey squeals happily over something as simple as water and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, smacking her ass playfully when she jumps off the bed toward the desk.

For the first hour of their show, they are still in pajamas. Being secured into the number one spot on three simultaneous websites as Emperor Kylo and Empress Kira of Sodom and Gomorrah, they can do pretty much anything they want. Kylo is wearing a tight white t-shirt with red and black plaid flannel pants and barefoot. An American flag tattoo peeks out of the sleeve on his left bicep from his short stint in the military and a slutty Ariel on his right inner wrist. He also has snakebites and a tongue piercing. Rey is in an old red t-shirt of Ben's that fits more like a dress, white lacy bikini panties underneath and a floral tattoo on her hip.

Kylo leans back into the mountain of pillows that line the headboard, reading the chatlog on the large-screen monitor and responding to the viewers, laughing along with Rey while she rolls her eyes at the odder comments and requests.

Since it's Halloween, they decide to go all out with dressing up. Rey has a new black leather corset and flared mini leather skater skirt, with a marabou-lined cat ears headband, black opaque thigh high stockings and silver glitter heels. Around her neck, she has a thin red iridescent collar and a black faux fur butt plug tail that Kylo waits till they have enough tips before he has her put it in. She wears black eyeshadow and dark red lipstick, with liquid eyeliner to draw on a nose and whiskers. He changes into a business suit with black dress shirt and a red tie he leaves loosely done around his neck. To finish his look, he has custom-made red and black demon horns that look pretty darn realistic, especially paired with his chin length hair and goatee.

Kylo and Rey have fine tuned edging each other to an art. Her small hand around his dick, stroking him, she leisurely teases the head with her tongue and wiggles her ass for the camera, while he grits his teeth and squeezes her butt in his fingers, not wanting to cum just yet.

After a few private shows, before they can get dressed if they chose to, Rey's phone chimes. She crawls over Kylo's lap to pick it up to read and answer the new texts from Ben while he caresses and smacks her ass, his long fingers teasing her wet folds and his thick thumb sliding easily inside her butt from the creampie he gave her. Squealing loud, Rey glances up as Kylo reads to her a post from one of their regulars, a guy named Snoke. "A pretty little thing like you needs a sugar daddy to take care of you. You deserve so much better than this."

"Neither of my daddies would like that. But thank you for the offer." She smiles sweetly. _I bet both of us combined make more in a month than you do in a whole year,_ she thinks to herself.

The screen chimes with another tip and a popup private message from General Hugs. Kylo's eye twitches as he reads it. "Ren, does the cop know you're fucking his wife?" to which he types back "Does your wife know you're watching porn at work?" Hux and Kylo have known each other since they were kids and best describe their relationship as frenemies with a healthy dose of sarcasm and insults.

By the time they're ready to call it a night and hand out candy to local trick or treaters, Rey's ass is sore and her jaw tired from stretching around his dick. In the back of the closet, she finds her high school cheerleading uniform and is happy she still fits into it, with white chiffon panties underneath, planning to surprise Ben later. She heats up a mug each of spiced apple cider for herself and Kylo as they sit on the couch in the living room to watch "The Strangers" while waiting for pizza to be delivered.

Engrossed as she is in the movie, Rey screams and jumps out of her skin as the front door unlocks and Matt walks in from work. Both men tease her about being jumpy, which earns a glare directed at each of them.

The bowl of candy is almost empty around 9:30pm, when they are on their third movie "Creep", as Ben steps inside. He leans into the door and closes his eyes as his head tilts back, taking a deep breath, happy to be home. In the dark house, Rey doesn't notice until he bends down to kiss her lips over the back of the couch, his glasses slipping down his nose, on the way to the kitchen for a beer that he and his uniform are spattered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" her eyes wide in alarm. Being a cop has its dangers and she knows that, but the small town in upstate New York where they live is probably the safest place she's ever been.

He kisses her forehead. "Nothing to worry about, baby girl." With a beer in hand, Ben sits on the other side of her on the couch and reaches for a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia Don and Donna AU

Sitting at the end of the wooden pew in the brightly lit cathedral of St Monica in downtown Seattle, his elbow on the armrest and left hand loosely covering the lower half of his face, his platinum wedding ring taunting him as it glimmered in the light, Ben stared into the crowd in front of him. The priest droned on and Ben could not focus on Sunday morning Mass. His mind wandered and raced as his expression morphed into a scowl. 

Toward the other end of the bench, Rey sat with their three daughters between them. Padme, ten, Sacha, seven, and Kira, who was six, while Rey was nearly five months pregnant with their first son.

Kira had crawled onto his lap and then slid down to kneel on the wooden bench for the Eucharistic prayer with her mother and sisters. Noticing that her father had not joined them and was still sitting, staring into space, she whispered loudly in that famous childhood fashion, "You have to kneel, daddy!"

Rey bit her tongue and glanced at the girl from her peripheral vision as Padme hushed her, irritated. Ben's gaze flickered to Kira momentarily, which seemed to only add to his inner turmoil. Maybe going to Confession a bit more often wouldn't hurt him. Perhaps he would be able to sleep at night without his guilty conscience tormenting his dreams, or lack thereof.

\+ + +

**_6 months prior_ **

Ben and his girls had spent another Saturday morning at the racetrack an hour's drive south in Auburn, while Rey was out shopping or whatever else interested her. As former underboss to Harvey "Snoke" Plagueis, Ben, or Kylo Ren as he is known in mafia circles, has been the Don for the last year. He had collected winnings from the rigged horse race, close to $50,000, then took them out to lunch before going to the park on the way home.

Sitting on the park bench in a black leather jacket over a rock band t-shirt and blue jeans with a beanie pulled down over his ears, Ben was texting onto a burner phone as the girls played and enjoyed themselves. Being something of a wild child in his own youth, he was fully aware that nothing good ever followed the phrase "Daddy, watch this!" Looking up to keep a protective eye on them, while still giving the girls freedom, he heard the blood-curdling scream as Sacha lay on the ground with her arm at an unsettling angle, tears streaming down her face as her cries were inconsolable.

Ben had driven fast as possible, breaking speeding laws, to get to the nearest hospital, Harborview Medical, to take her to the emergency room. It so happened that his twin brother Matt was the lead X-ray technician at the hospital. Even getting to see her uncle didn't faze Sacha through the delirium of her pain.

The young blonde nurse who was assigned to attend to her, Isabelle according to her badge, Ben guessed was the same girl that Matt had been crushing on but didn't yet have the courage to ask her out. Ben had never before been tempted to stray from Rey but there was something about this nurse, barely out of school, at least 23 to his 34 years, that he couldn't put his finger on but gave into it anyway, against his better judgement.

Rey was busy with her own life, between bartending part time and raising her daughters full-time. She was fully aware that the businesses Ben owned and ran were less than legal, but she turned a blind eye to it, believing him to be able to be redeemed from this darkness at some point.

Ben was very careful to keep his affair with Isabelle under wraps. He'd even gone so far to buy the first box of condoms ever in his life for his "dates" with her. When she threatened to report him for being a criminal, Ben promptly made arrangements for her to be shipped off to an undisclosed location in Mexico. He certainly never needed a mistress and wasn't sure if it was the guilt of betraying his brother or something else. Groveling for Rey was not his style at all. He was the man of the house and who was she to defy him in any way?

In the expanse of their master bedroom, with silver velour headboard and sparkling black and red duvet on the soft king-size bed, Rey had fallen asleep reading with the bedside lamp on and wearing a short silky navy blue lace trimmed low-cut chemise. Ben climbed into the bed, fully dressed in dark jeans and grey t-shirt, kneeling beside her as he pulled his .40 caliber Glock 23 from the back of his jeans, so small in his massive hand. Gently caressing the frame of Rey's face with the gun muzzle, pushing her brown curls away from her eyes with the weapon, Ben watched her without any emotion betraying him as she stirred and looked up at him. A flash of fear in her eyes was quickly replaced by rage, while Ben's lower lip started to tremble.

"By all means, please point that gun at me if it helps you relax. We both know you won't use it."

She knew that he had killed his father in cold blood years prior, he told her it was his initiation to the Family, which should have been one of her first clues to leave him instead of falling deeper in love.

Ben was not ready to confess his sins to her, at least not the full extent of them. A curtain of brown silky locks shrouded his eyes as he stared down at her, needing her forgiveness and unconditional love.

"If you do pull that trigger, I'm taking you down with me," Rey threatened and Ben knew she was serious and would follow through with anything she dared. That was one of the reasons why he loved her, her obstinacy.

He laid the gun on her bedside table, breathing a sigh of relief that he had not broken his marriage vow and harmed her. Ben kissed her lips hard, trailing down the hollow of her throat to her shoulders as he slid the spaghetti straps aside and tugged the chemise over her head. How he had missed her fingers in his hair and her long nails scratching his back. He couldn't strip out of his clothes fast enough, needing to worship his goddess and be inside her.

\+ + +

Following the Communion sacrament, Ben still sat in the pew as Rey slid past him to sit back down, her yellow and white polka dot swing dress stretched over her belly, Padme and Sacha behind her. Kira's First Communion wouldn't be for another few months.

He relished the power and money involved in his life as a Don but he was beginning to seriously contemplate escaping. Not only for his own safety but that of his family, especially with another baby on the way. He would work out the details later, but he knew Rey would be happier and so would his mother. Matt was the only one he knew for certain had no idea what Ben was really doing with his life and wanted to keep it that way, hoping to improve that relationship as well.

They all piled into the fancy black Audi SUV and Ben drove through the falling snow to his mother's house for Christmas dinner and opening of presents, holding Rey's hand on his lap, their fingers interlaced, as the girls sang with the carols on the radio.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher/Actress AU
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

Ben sips his coffee at his desk while waiting for students to file in. For the past several years, he had taught English at St Seraphina Catholic High School for Girls in Los Angeles. It had not been his first choice by any means, but it paid well enough and the students were generally more dedicated than at the public school where he had interned just out of college. That's not to say he didn't get his daily fill of teenage girl gossip by the end of first period. Against his will, he learned who was dating whom this week, who had gotten herself pregnant or was sleeping around, who was pissed off and bullying whom, the latest celebrity crushes, and so on. It was enough for a migraine most days. 

With shoulder length waves and a goatee that had grown out over the previous weekend, wearing a white button-up shirt with black slacks and jacket with a red tie, he glances up as the last students came in and found their seats, while pushing his wire-rimmed glasses up his nose. 

"Tallissan, go fix your skirt." With authority in his deep baritone voice, Ben's eye twitches as the tall blonde junior glares at him and stands from her back row desk to head to the bathroom down the hall. Her burgundy pencil skirt had been rolled up so that it barely covered her past mid-thigh, much shorter than regulation allowed even with the mandatory grey over-the-knee socks. "The rest of you, which group is ready to give their presentation?" 

Collective groans fill the room as the chattering quiets down. 

"Thank God for nerds," he thinks to himself as one pair of students earnestly raise their hands and make their way to the front of the room to present their ideas on how to cure a zombie epidemic. If Ben Solo didn't have his good looks going for him, he was considered one of the favorite teachers for his eclectic yet challenging lessons. 

In the middle of third period discussing Romeo and Juliet with a class of sophomores, Ben's phone buzzes on his desk. His wife Rey texts him to announce she had just received notice that she was nominated for best actress at the Oscars which were scheduled for late March. 

He texts her back the first chance he had. Forgetting where he is for a moment, he is brought back down to earth by one of his louder students, Riley Kastle, the daughter of one of the local news anchors. 

"Mr. Solo? Are you supposed to be texting in class?" The room erupts in giggles and loud whispering as Ben sets down his phone and focuses on the lesson. narrowing his eyes at her. 

Usually, he doesn't have his phone out and keeps a stash of them in his desk drawer that he confiscates until the end of the day. Today is an exception with Rey home in between filming projects and it being their fifth anniversary, having chosen Valentine's Day to get married. On the plus side, they never had to worry about it interfering with Lent.

The end of the school day couldn't come soon enough after moderating the extracurricular service photography club for an hour. Little Sache's elementary school where she was enrolled in first grade was on the way home, with a short side trip to his dad's autobody shop to drop the girl off for the weekend with her grandparents.

\+ + + + + +

Rey and Ben had a long-standing tradition that they would go out to dinner on their anniversary to the same IHOP on Sunset Boulevard every year where they had their first date. Then Rey got it in her head to dress to the nines in her sparkly black and silver chiffon wedding dress and sparkly heels, even if they were just having burgers.

Around 6pm, they were seated at a window booth, in their own world. Sipping her 7Up while they waited for their dinner to arrive, Rey reached her hand across the table to lace her fingers with Ben's. It was a simple gesture, but to them, it was so intimate beyond words. Ben was aware of her foot resting on his thigh under the table, massaging her ankle in his fingers. 

As his cheeseburger and her dark chocolate mousse pancakes were brought out, a group of teenagers were seated at a nearby table. The couple would have tuned them out if it wasn't for the loud catcalls. Leisurely massaging her ankle and calf on his lap in between bites, Rey's moans were making his pants tight. It didn't help that the girls across from them were none other than his students. He didn't recognize the boys but that wasn't his concern. 

"Ooh Mr Solo's a bad boy tonight! Who's the girl? She doesn't look old enough to be dating you! One of us should be able to go out with you instead." followed by loud giggles. 

Rey rolled her eyes as she took another bite, taking her time licking the fork while she smiled and winked at Ben. 

One of the older boys piped up, "How do you not recognize Rey Niima? Seriously? She's his wife supposedly."

Ben registered Tallie's voice in the group, whiny as usual. "Nuh uh! He's too prudish to be married to the lead actress in 'Blood Magick'!" 

"Whatever. It's the weekend, so I'm gonna go home after this and drink a glass of weed. Wanna join me, pumpkin?" 

Giggles and gagging noises filled the booth. Rey and Ben couldn't help the smirks that crossed their faces. Ben lightly squeezed the ankle on his lap.

"That's our cue to leave, babygirl." 

Rey swung her feet to the floor and shimmied out of the booth as her husband grabbed the check to pay and head out.

* * * 

A short drive later, they check into a hotel for the weekend. A wall of windows overlooks the lights of the city and a big fluffy Alaska King bed in the expansive 32nd floor balcony suite of the Mondrian.

One large hand ghosts over Rey's bare shoulder as plump lips kiss a trail down the back of her neck. The other hand slowly slides the zipper down her back, exposing her skin to him. 

Ben's hips rut into Rey's backside as her dress pools at their feet. His fingers bruise her skin as she turns in his arms to push his jacket off and tug the hem of his dress shirt out of his pants. Wearing only sheer black bikini panties with black fishnets held up by garters, Rey grips his shirt hem tighter to pull him toward her as she crawls onto the tall bed scattered with fresh red rose petals . She turns on her knees to face him and worries her bottom lip in her teeth while focusing her attention on undoing his tie and buttons, one at a time, stealing a glance up at Ben in between each.

From the corner of his eye, he sees a tray left by room service with chocolate truffles, strawberries, a bottle of champagne with two flutes and an aerosol canister of whipped cream, the latter of which he has plans for later.

Ben's throat goes dry and his pants and uncomfortably tight as Rey purposely teases him. He hasn't been inside her for most of the last year. Not for lack of desire but work schedules, and her being overseas filming left their trysts to late night video chats. If that's why she always feels tighter after months away, he doesn't have any complaints. He does miss the physical contact and the smell of her, lavendar and clean.

His clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed, Rey makes quick work of his black briefs, sliding them down his hips and gently plucks his glasses off, tossing them onto the nightstand. Ben climbs onto the bed, still towering over her as one of his large hands teases her, his fingers sliding over skin so achingly slow, from her already dripping hot center, up along her flat belly, over her small perfect breasts to wrap around her throat. 

Rey started whimpering and pleading the second he started touching, but he wants her to be a wanton puddle of need underneath his broad form. Ever so gently laying her on her back on the fluffy down comforter, Ben hisses as Rey's nails scrape along the skin of his back and chest, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as they grind into each other. Hungry kisses and teeth trail from her dark red lips down her jaw. Ben wants everyone to see who Rey Niima belongs to with his mark dotting her delicate freckled skin.

Ben roughly slides her panties down, unhooking the garter straps from her fishnets. Those can stay on but he needs to be inside his wife now. The mewl that escapes her lips as he ruts into her is music to Ben's ears. Rey's fingers card through his silky chocolate locks, scratching at his scalp. A deep thrust along her g-spot has Rey tugging hard at his hair, squealing in pleasure as she rolls her hips underneath him.

Panting and still semi-hard inside her, Ben tosses his head to the side, flipping his long hair out of his eyes, watching Rey. Her eyes that were drifting closed moments ago are wide now. That hair flip of his does unmentionable things to her. Rey's tongue teases her bottom lip as she delicately traces her fingertips over his face. 

Drawing the constellation of moles and freckles on his skin, Rey pulls Ben down to her for another kiss, not as frenzied but still passionate. She doesn't think she'll ever know what she did to deserve this wonderful man she calls her husband. But she's happy in love to mind. 

"Love you forever, Mrs. Solo," Ben's deep voice in her ear makes her melt as she drifts to sleep, wrapped in his broad arms laying next to her.


End file.
